Recent advances in genome sequencing techniques and analysis methods have significantly accelerated the ability to catalog and map genetic factors associated with a diverse range of biological functions and diseases. Precise genome targeting technologies are needed to enable systematic reverse engineering of causal genetic variations by allowing selective perturbation of individual genetic elements, as well as to advance synthetic biology, biotechnological, and medical applications. Although genome-editing techniques such as designer zinc fingers, transcription activator-like effectors (TALEs), or homing meganucleases are available for producing targeted genome perturbations, there remains a need for new genome engineering technologies that employ novel strategies and molecular mechanisms and are affordable, easy to set up, scalable, and amenable to targeting multiple positions within the eukaryotic genome. This would provide a major resource for new applications in genome engineering and biotechnology.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.